1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus of a single lens reflex (SLR) camera which mechanically controls the charging time of a shutter and resetting time of a diaphragm.
2. Description of Related Art
In a SLR camera, it is preferable that a diaphragm driving mechanism resets the diaphragm to an open position while a mirror is being moved from an upper position to a lower position (i.e., viewing position) after the exposure is completed. If diaphragm resetting is not effected at this time, the opening movement of the diaphragm may be undesirably visible within a view finder.
To reset the diaphragm, at the time mentioned above, it is known to provide a cam gear, with a special cam, in the diaphragm driving mechanism, and a special operation lever which is associated with the cam gear. The resetting operation of the diaphragm is effected in association with the downward movement of the mirror through the association of the cam gear and the operation lever. Consequently, it is very difficult to match the timings of the associated operations.
Furthermore, the special cam requires additional space and includes a shutter cam to charge the shutter and a mirror cam, separate from the shutter cam, to move the mirror into the viewing position. Such space requirements prevent the realization of a compact camera.